


Dragon Age Realms

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Character Study, Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ючон просто принял ту сторону, которая казалась ему верной, и намеревался придерживаться ее до конца. Но вот Чанмину, - этому упрямому остроухому засранцу, - хватило услышать один раз, что Защитник Киркволла поддерживает угнетаемых магов, чтобы наплевать на все годы, проведенные вместе, и гордо шагнуть под знамена проклятых храмовников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Два небольших кроссоверных драббла по мотивам вселенной Dragon Age 2 и, если точнее, одной определенной сцены. Первая часть совсем маленькая, вторая побольше :)

Ючон разозленно сжал руку в кулак. Какого черта здесь происходит?! После всего, через что они прошли, после всех этих чуть ли не истерик, разговоров, от которых у Ючона ехала крыша, потому что не приведи Андрасте ошибиться в ответе или даже интонации - и этот нервный эльф опять начнет делать свои выводы, - после всего этого он получает что? Абсолютно ничего! Все что ему достается - это "я не могу принять твою точку зрения", разворот и вот, уже через несколько секунд этот засранец стоит среди храмовников! Черт побери, неужели он настолько закостенел в своей ненависти к магам, что не осознает всей униженности их положения? Что они теперь, практически, те же самые рабы. Хах, учитывая, что наравне с магами эльф люто ненавидел только одну вещь – рабство, то ситуация получалась занятной.  
\- Иди, маг, подготовься к сражению, – голос Мередит врывается в мысли Ючона, напоминая о том, что он тут не один. – Скоро вас всех ждет встреча с Создателем.  
Она разворачивается и за ней уходят все остальные храмовники.  
\- Быстрее, мы должны подготовить оборону! – мимо пробегает Орсино и Ючон снова вяло удивляется тому, как при своей комплекции маг умудряется таскать этот огромный посох.   
Авелин подбадривающе сжимает плечо, а Ючон не может оторвать взгляд от уходящих. Эльф… Нет, Чанмин. Его Чанмин идет слева и запястье у него все так же обмотано красной повязкой. Она появилась после той ночи в поместье Хоуков и единственное, о чем сейчас может думать Ючон – будет ли она там при следующей их встрече, когда они попытаются убить друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Ючон с семьей только пришел в Киркволл, спасаясь от надвигавшегося Мора, ему казалось, что вся жизнь теперь пройдет в пути. Искать новый дом, когда уничтожено то, где ты жил двадцать семь лет своей жизни, не сказать, что не получалось, скорее уж просто не хотелось. В принципе, Ючона устроила бы любая деревня, но мать рвалась в Киркволл, где у них располагалось фамильное поместье и жил ее брат, так что следующей остановкой после гибели сестры стал город.  
Киркволл Ючон не любил. И не столько потому, что попасть в него оказалось сложнее, чем вырвать добычу из пасти разъяренного дракона, а потом еще год отрабатывать пропуск в гильдии наемников. Просто город был для него чужим. Не домом.  
«Чанмин, ты живешь в Киркволле не меньше моего. Ты чувствуешь, что здесь твой дом?» - В голове тут же всплыл недавний разговор между Авелин и Чанмином. - «Знаешь... чувствую. И это удивительно».  
Ючон тоскливо усмехнулся. Встреча с Чанмином была, наверное, самым необычным событием, кардинально изменившим его жизнь. Озлобленный на весь свет эльф, ненавидящий рабство и магов в равной степени, стал настоящим беспокойством для Ючона после того, как присоединился к их разношерстной компании. Не в плане того, что за ним приходилось постоянно присматривать, нет, тут Чанмин оказался на редкость спокойным и внимательным спутником, всегда готовым прикрыть собой более слабые звенья отряда. Просто выстраивать общение с эльфом, учитывая, что сам Ючон был тем самым магом, которых остроухий так ненавидел, стало сущим мучением. Ючон мялся и мямлил, стараясь выбрать наиболее вежливый и нейтральный ответ, чтобы, не приведи Создатель, не оскорбить Чанмина, а эльф на это только злился и плевался сарказмом. А потом, в какой-то момент, Ючону просто надоело, и он перестал пытаться дипломатично решать возникающие проблемы. Чанмин недоволен? Зачем напрягаться по этому поводу? Ючон просто язвил или отшучивался. То, что это оказалось самым верным вариантом ведения разговора с эльфом, маг понял только в тот момент, когда совершенно неожиданно для всех, Чанмин рассмеялся, услышав очередной комментарий в свой адрес. То, что этот смех и последующие редкие улыбки были причиной, по которой Ючон теперь старался брать эльфа на все вылазки, он понял позже. Как там было в той пословице? «Коготок увяз - всей птичке пропасть»? Очень верное сравнение. Три чертовых года они ходили вокруг друг друга, пока, наконец, после очередного показательного взбрыкивания, Чанмин не заявился в поместье Ючона с извинениями. Извинения Ючон принял. И не только извинения. Наутро эльф опять сбежал, но Ючон отнесся к этому философски - побродит и вернется, не впервой. Особенно теперь, когда отношения перешли на новую ступеньку. И оказался прав - довольно быстро Чанмин снова нарисовался в поле зрения и теперь уже не отходил ни на шаг. Изменения в нем заметили все члены отряда, кто раньше, а кто позже: эльф стал чаще улыбаться, больше острить в ответ, на руке прочно обосновался красный шарф, завязанный вокруг правого запястья, а на ремне слева - маленький щиток с фамильным гербом Ючона. После этого даже Авелин, совершенный профан в таких вещах, поняла, что к чему.  
Не сказать, что у них все развивалось гладко, Чанмин - это Чанмин и даже тот факт, что Ючон теперь значит для него намного больше, чем раньше, не изменит его характера. Но порою, маг ловил себя на мысли, что думает о времени, когда все закончится и он сможет, наконец-то, спокойно пожить в свое удовольствие. И в этих мыслях понятия «удовольствие» и «Чанмин» были неразделимы.  
А потом Ючон сам же все и разрушил. Хотя, нет, ничего он не разрушал. Ючон просто принял ту сторону, которая казалась ему верной, и намеревался придерживаться ее до конца. Но вот Чанмину, - этому упрямому остроухому засранцу, - хватило услышать один раз, что Защитник Киркволла поддерживает угнетаемых магов, чтобы наплевать на все годы, проведенные вместе, и гордо шагнуть под знамена проклятых храмовников. Сначала они отобрали у Ючона брата, а теперь и Чанмина!  
Последние полтора часа, пока маги закрылись в Круге и дожидались Мередит с ее войском, тянулись просто бесконечно. Спутники Ючона, к счастью, были все тут, как-то единогласно решив не покидать своего лидера. Себастьян неторопливо проверял лук, Варрик о чем-то зубоскалил с Мерриль, Авелин топталась неподалеку, дожидаясь начала битвы. Очень не хватало Андерса, но Ючон закрыл воспоминания о нем в дальнем уголке своего сознания до лучших времен – ему хватало угрызений совести от осознания того факта, что он собственноручно отправил его к прекрасноликой Андрасте.  
\- Идут. - Единственное слово, заставившее всех подобраться и сосредоточиться.  
Мередит приближалась неспеша. Учитывая численное превосходство над магами почти вчетверо, она могла себе это позволить. И Чанмин, его Чанмин шел по левую ее руку.  
\- Защитник Киркволла, ты уверен в своем выборе? – Странно, что она не набросилась сразу, учитывая, как давно пыталась ополчить людей против магов.  
\- Я не передумаю. – Ючон лишь крепче перехватил посох и взглянул на Чанмина. – Ты поддерживаешь их, но ведь то, чего они добиваются, равноценно рабству, которое ты так ненавидишь. Если они выиграют эту битву, маги станут никем, рабами, если не хуже. Ты ради этого готов отказаться от всех нас, от меня?  
По лицу Чанмина пробежала тень, и Ючон затаил дыхание. Неужели?.. Спустя два удара сердца, эльф повернулся к Мередит:  
\- Я передумал, женщина. Я остаюсь со своими друзьями. - И шагнул к магу.  
\- Тебя никто и не просил. Сдохнешь вместе с ними, - рыцарь-командор храмовников сегодня особенно вежлива, но Ючону было уже глубоко наплевать на это. Пока Орсино еще раз пытался образумить ее, Ючон не отрываясь смотрел на красный шарф на запястье Чанмина – узел выглядел так, словно его не трогали уже много дней.  
\- Что? – Эльф проследил за взглядом мага. – Если ты рассчитывал, что я избавлюсь от всего, что нас связывает, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Даже убивать тебя я бы пришел лично.  
\- Спасибо, это очень воодушевляет, - хмыкнул Ючон и взял Чанмина за запястье. – Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
Эльф накрыл пальцы мага ладонью свободной руки:  
\- Последняя пара часов показалась равноценной времени, проведенному в рабстве. Я тоже рад, что вернулся. Прости.  
Ючон на это только улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом потянул Чанмина ко входу в Башню Круга – теперь он точно собирался выжить и сделать все, чтобы выжить удалось не в одиночку.


End file.
